


Five, four....

by TiredPaulistana



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredPaulistana/pseuds/TiredPaulistana
Summary: When you found an already activated bomb, what do you do?
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Kudos: 5





	Five, four....

**Author's Note:**

> It was really late when I come to this tiny piece, I hope it makes sense.   
> This is my first time writing these babies, so I hope it wasn't too much off-character.

When she walked into the room, so late that it should be considered unpolite, _probably was_ , the only thing she could see was the man sitting on the bed. Shallow breathing, covered in sweat, pointing a gun to a monster nowhere to be found. _Well, I stepped in the bomb already, better start the damage control:_

  
\- Where you're pointing that thing to? The door? The mirror maybe? - Locking her eyes in the said object for him to follow the lead - Oh, is the wardrobe then? The chair? Me, perhaps?

  
She took a step.

  
\- Shouldn't you be sleeping in this warm, soft blanket of yours? Although, this hard headboard, the cold pistol, and the soaked shirt most not help...

  
Another step.

  
\- Why don't you try to enjoy the raindrops on the window and relax? Just a suggestion, me for an example, I could never appreciate it, I wonder why… How about that, I will silent the clock and keep my voice down.

  
He lowered the gun, his breathe was longer, and his eyes on her when she reached the bed.

  
\- But I must admit, the smell is nice... Makes me regret be using my new perfume, I can't appreciate it fully because of it.

  
She was now sitting on the bed. And there she remained until felt secure to extend her hand, slow enough to him deflect but fast enough to be natural and caress his face. The other went for the gun, so it would be placed at the drawer beside the bed, close for him to feel safe, but not easy to reach, for her on safety. 

  
It was hard to tell for how long they stayed that way until the hand that was once holding the gun grab the hem of her blouse, almost in a childlike manner, a very timid smile was formed.

  
\- I liked the other perfume better – The humor in his voice was almost like finally opening a pressure pan. 

  
She chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know this prompt it's overused, but I wanted to give it a try. I'm not even by far a psychologist and I don't know if it made this way would work, but considering Ada's manipulative nature I think this is a version of the "Five senses method" she would use. 
> 
> I don't write fiction with frequency and English isn't my first language, so... criticism is very much welcomed (as long respectful, and gentle if it's not much to ask haha) 
> 
> See you around... (Jumps the window without opening it)


End file.
